The present invention relates to a collinear antenna structure, and more specifically to a stacked radiator collinear antenna structure.
The traditional basic structure of a dipole antenna is one signal end matched with one ground end and the two ends are connected to a coaxial cable as shown in FIG. 1. The theoretical averaged radiation gain profit of this basic structure is about 2.14 dBi. However, under this basic structure, the normally used method for promoting the radiation gain profit is to connect more than one dipole antenna in collinear to obtain higher radiation purpose. But when the antenna is positioned in collinear, the entire length of the antenna structure would be too long. For example, the normal collinear array antenna under the condition of using 2.4 to 2.5 GHz channel band, in order to obtain the ideal 6.0 to 7.0 dBi radiation gain profit value, the ideal length of the collinear antenna would be about 30.0 to 40.0 cm. It is evident that the length of the antenna is too long to suit for the usage of desk space.
The traditional collinear antenna structure as shown in FIG. 2 is the Franklin antenna, FIG. 3 is the series-fed transposed coaxial collinear antenna, and FIG. 4 is the series-fed symmetrical coaxial collinear antenna. Basically, the antenna structures mentioned above are all connected in collinear. Taking FIG. 4, series-fed symmetrical coaxial collinear antenna as an example, in order to obtain a 6.0 dBi radiation gain profit value, the length of the collinear antenna structure is about 3.0 xcex, when using the 2.45 GHz channel band, the wavelength A is 122 mm, so the entire length of the antenna is about 36.6 cm, the length is not suitable for desk space usage and only suitable for outdoor usage only. Taking FIG. 2 and FIG. 3 as another examples, when using the 2.45 GHz channel band, in order to obtain 6.0 dBi radiation gain profit value, the length of the antenna structure would be 2.5 to 3.0 xcex, and the entire length of the antenna is approximately equal to 30.0 to 38.0 cm, which is also too long to suit for desk space usage, and only suitable for outside use only.
In order to solve the problem mentioned above, the present invention provides a collinear antenna structure for effectively shortening the length of the antenna and suits for the need of desk electric communication equipment.
It is a purpose of this invention to provide a collinear antenna structure, the antenna uses the coil to axially connect the signal end of the dipole antenna and the stacked radiator, and let the electromagnetic radiation wave emitted from the signal end of the dipole antenna and the electromagnetic radiation wave emitted from the stacked radiator to propagate toward the same direction thus promoting the radiation gain profit effect.
Through a combination of at least two parallel radiators positioned in series and the associated coil, the entire length of the antenna could be effectively reduced, it is intended that this invention is suitable for the use of desk electric communication equipment.
The above problems and others are at least partially solved and the above purposes and others are realized in a collinear antenna structure shown as follow:
The present invention relates to a collinear antenna structure. The structure comprises a dipole antenna, a coil, and a set of stacked radiator, wherein the length of the dipole antenna is xc2xdxcex, the ground end and the signal end of the dipole antenna are connected to a coaxial cable line, the length of the cable line is less than xc2xcxcex, one end of the cable line is connected in series with the top of the signal end, wherein the stacked radiator comprising at least two parallel radiators in series, the length of each radiator is xc2xdxcex, the distance between radiators is about 1.0 to 4.0 mm, one of the stacked radiator is connected in series with one end of the coil, thus forming the structure of the antenna. This invention provides a collinear antenna structure, the antenna uses the coil to axially connect the signal end of the dipole antenna and the stacked radiator, and let the electromagnetic radiation wave emitted from the signal end of the dipole antenna and the electromagnetic radiation wave emitted from the stacked radiator to propagate toward the same direction thus promoting the radiation gain profit effect. Through a combination of at least two parallel radiators in series and the associated coil, the entire length of the antenna could be effectively reduced, it is intended that this invention is suitable for the use of desk electric communication equipment.